We are Soldiers, Stand or Die
by Epic Win-Fail
Summary: I hate this. I have no control. I sleep when the sun rises, and fear fire. An hour before dawn is upon us, my eyes are burning under the blaze of the oncoming threat. IYxLotR there is slight mention of Anne Rice's Marius.
1. Chapter 1

**We a****re Soldiers Stand or Die**

D/C: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha. They belong to J.R.R Tolkein and Rumiko Takahashi. Or, for that matter, The Vampire Chronicals. That belongs to Anne Rice. I'm just using a few things from that loveable series.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, leaning forward on Kirara so she would be able to reach down and catch hold of her friend. The rages of battle went on around them, the screams of dying youkai and humans alike.

Kagome reached upwards, her hand grasping Sango's as the slayer pulled her up behind her. "Where is Naraku?" she called above the winds, her blue eyes scanning their surroundings for the enemy.

"He is engaged by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!" the slayer said, gripping hiriakotsu tightly in her hands. "Have you seen Miroku?" she asked.

Kagome thought back, trying to see if she had passed her monk friend in battle. "No!"

Her hands, slippery with blood and grime, gripped the bow tightly as she reached for an arrow from her quiver. She notched the wooden shaft and aimed towards a small horde of youkai that were charging towards their allies. "Hit the mark!" she whispered, releasing the arrow. A spark of pink emanated from the tip of her arrow as the wooden weapon was engulfed in the pink light that spelled the end for anything impure. A creams of anguish were heard as the purification burnt their flesh, the scent wafting upwards.

"Nice shot." Sango murmured under her breath. "I'm going to let you down!" she cried out, nudging Kirara downwards. The neko youkai roared loudly, her large voice carrying through the crowds. The girls grip simply tightened in response to the drop in altitude. The closer they were to the ground, the more Kagome let go of the older girls waist. Kouga, spotting them not 5 feet from where he was, quickly beat his opponent into the ground with a well placed kick and jumped to catch Kagome as she slid from Kirara's back.

She landed with a little less grace than she'd like in the ookami's arms. He kicked back a stray youkai as they landed. With a thankful bow in his direction, she took off to the middle of the din, hoping that the prince would survive throughout the ordeal.

A demon jumped into her path and she screamed, falling back into another demons arms. A very human snarl was torn from her mouth as she fought to remove herself from its grasp. "Look out, human." snarled a voice. She ducked her head in time as a flash of silver shone in her peripheral vision. The demons now headless body fell to the ground. Wide chocolate eyes flashed upwards and met those of the western lords'. His impassive face was above hers. He stabbed the smoking tokijin into the ground and reached down with his one arm. His slender fingers wrapped around her arm and yanked her to a standing position.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, bowing.

He gave her a curt nod as he leapt into battle once more, tokijin long forgotten. She watched as he gracefully-if one could call such a thing grace-slaughtered those who opposed him. She heard the laughter of the one they hunted near her and knew the time had come. It was to be the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Soldiers Stand or Die**

D/c: I don't own IY or LOtR or tVC.

Ch. 2

They sat quietly around the fire, the flames flickering and warming their souls. Their fatigued bodies were hunched and beaten. Kouga lay on his back, unconscious from wounds he had sustained. His weary, sweating face was twisted in a grimace of pain as the maiasma was being wormed out of his system.

Ayame cradled his head in her lap, applying a wet cloth to his sweating brow. Her bruised hands were wrapped in bandages, her right eye as well. A small blotch of blood leaked through. Her remaining green eye was sorrowful.

A haggard Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, beaten and sleeping soundly, his face peaceful. Rin and Jaken were curled up beside Sesshoumaru's dragon, Ah-Un, and the Lord himself was scouting the lands for stray youkai that may have escaped his wrath.

Sango was, like Miroku, staring at his hand, awe written on her features. "It's finally over." She whispered. Her words were like a breath of fresh air for the age-beaten group. A small laugh, albeit a little bitter, burst forth from her lips. Followed by another. Soon, the whole group was laughing as thunder crackled over head.

The first raindrop fell, hitting Shippou's forehead. He gasped and jumped, swiping a small grimy hand across his forehead, smearing mud across his skin. "Rain!"

As if responding to his small voice, the clouds unleashed their gift, pelting the group with the cool water they so desperately needed.

Kagome staggered to her feet and laughed, spinning in circles. She was soon joined by Sango as the two women held hands and spun like children, unleashing their delight into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm going to get some more wood!" Kagome called, walking out into the night. A small protesting cry sounded from Inuyasha, but she waved it off. "I'll be back!"

She walked deeper into the wet forest, inhaling the sweet scent of nature. She soon found herself at a hot spring, and gasped. "I may have walked too far." She muttered, holding a hand to her

eyes. The heat of the water was calling to her. She bit her lip and shifted from one foot to the next, and finally sat down, not caring that she was dirtying her last uniform that wasn't shredded.

With a soft grunt, she pulled off her shoes and socks and slipped her cold, aching feet into the bubbling water. "Oh. Yeah. That hits the spot." She said, kicking her legs slightly.

"It certainly does." A soft voice spoke from the shadows.

She jumped started, yanking her feet from the warmth and looking around. "Who's there?" she asked, reaching for her bow. _'I left it at camp. Baka, baka, BAKA!' _

A figure emerged, his appearance taking her breath away. His pale luminescent skin, his long, pale blonde hair and his lean body. He was wearing a red velvet cloak that was billowing slightly with the steam, the red velvet garments below flashing slightly. "It's alright, child. I won't hurt you." He said, his voice caressing her. She shivered and backed away, her wet feet crunching the leaves and sticks beneath them.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing before her, and she shrieked, falling back. She felt cold, strong arms catch her and struggled to get free. "Hush now." His voice murmured, as his lips found her neck. She squirmed, kicking frantically.

A small, sharp pain centered on her neck and she suddenly knew. "Oh my god." She whispered, her eyes wide as she felt him draw her life essence out of her.

The heat was not painful, but it felt strange. She heard her name being called, and her dim eyes barely registered a flash of red –_Inuyasha_- was thrown back. She clung to the man as her clouded mind dimmed even further. She felt her own heartbeat slow to a painfully quiet rate. With a small groan, she was released.

She tumbled to the ground like a ragdoll, her head striking the moss covered ground. Her eyes were half closed, her chest heaving with small, pointless gasps. She watched as the man gashed his own wrist and held the bleeding appendage centimeters away from her mouth. The first drop of the red liquid hit her lips and slid between the parted petals. A small, whispered name fluttered in her mind. _Marius._

As soon as it hit the back of her throat, she was clamped to the gash, sucking as hard as she could, taking all that she could.

She could hear her name being called but paid no heed. There was nothing but her and the mysterious man.

Kagome could hear him faintly groaning, and looked up from her feast to see the beautiful man with his head thrown back, lips parted to show his fang-teeth.

She could feel him pull his wrist back and held on, her still-blunt teeth gnawing at the wound. "Enough." He murmured, gently prying her from his wrist. She obeyed, and fell back, gasping. The heat of the feeding was _unbearably erotic_.

The man was standing above her, offering her a hand. She took it and stood with such swiftness that left her disoriented. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away, shoulders heaving, eyes wide. Beside him, Sesshoumaru was staring blankly at Marius.

That was when she noticed the beauty around her. Her wide eyes took in the surrounding trees and the sky. The moon was just as beautiful, it light casting a peaceful silver glow upon the world. The steam before her was no longer rising, it was dancing in the night air with a fluid grace, each teeny tiny particle of heated water caressing the one beside it, weaving intricate patterns.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her, his gruff voice slightly shaken.

Kagome turned her gaze to him and blinked. She smiled at him and tilted her head. "Inuyasha!" gasped, wrenching her hand free from that of Marius. She ran towards the hanyou and embraced him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and sighed contentedly. But the salty smell of his skin, and the slight odor of blood wafting from beneath it caught her attention. She nuzzled the purple vein showing from beneath his tanned skin, grazing it with her teeth.

"Step back from her." Marius called out, his voice polite.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Why?"

"She is hungry. You are alive. Idiot boy. Do you not smell the death?" Sesshoumaru drawled, glaring at the hanyou.

"What are you talk…ing….about." he trailed off, his eyes widening. He buried his nose in her hair. He _could_ smell it. The death. It was coursing through her body. He felt her cooling lips upon his neck and pushed her back by the shoulders. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" he growled, shaking her for good emphasis.

She smiled innocently, then a look of pain overcame her face. She doubled over, her arms wrapping around her stomach. She fell to her knees, pressing her forehead to the ground.

"Whats happening to her!" Inuyasha snarled, his hand on tetsusaigas hilt.

"Her body is releasing the last of its waste." Marius replied, his cool eyes upon her shaking form.

As if in response, she let out a snarl that sounded as demonic as those they had fought before as a wave of waste left her body, the stench automatically hitting the sensitive noses of those present. Marius seemed unaffected, but Inuyasha cringed and thrust the sleeve of his fire rat before his nose. Sesshoumaru only wrinkled his nose slightly, distaste evident. "Ooh." Kagome moaned slightly as her stomach finally emptied itself. "Ooh. Ooh. How disgusting. What's happened to me? What's going on?" she asked, flushing slightly as her state of defilement.

"You are now a vamire. A blood drinker, a walker of the night." Marius addressed her, walking towards her. He reached her and once more held another hand out to her. She blushed and looked away, ignoring the hand held out to her. Marius smiled softly and grasped her shoulders, lifting her from her position. She squealed and protested, waving her hands infront of her face. "Let me go!" she squealed, kicking her feet and feeling the waste drip down her legs in small torrents. He ignored her and ignored the protests of the angered hanyou. With a determined, and slightly amused smile, he set her down before the spring and set about removing her clothing.

"Oy what are you doing!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping towards them, claws extended. He landed upon Marius, slicing five deep gashes upon his porcelain face. Marius hissed, his arm striking out and slamming into Inuyasha like a steel band and sending him flying.

"What do you think I am trying to do boy, rape her?" he snapped, and commenced removing her clothes. The gashes healed before the bewildered hanyou's eyes.

Kagome whimpered as the last of her garments were removed and she was submerged in water.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You are not to walk in daylight. You are not to allow anyone the privlage of sleeping beside you. You're body will immediately obliterate them in defense." He said to her, wrapping her in the cloak. She blinked back tears and nodded.

She was as bad as Kikyou now, living off a second form of life essence.

Marius smiled softly and gathered her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her trembling lips. "You will be fine young one. If you need any help, leave a sign and I shall find you."


	3. Chapter 3

**We**** Are Soldiers, Stand or Die**

**Chapter 3**

_D/c: Don't own IY or LOtR.__ Marius is unexplained, but for those who read Anne Rice's series, you know he is majorly OOC, because of the whole 'doesn't really like bestowing the gift to random people' thing. I will later explain everything in another chapter. __As for LotR, this will be mostly in book-verse._ :

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Shippou asked, cautiously inching towards her. Sango reached out quickly, her hand wrapped around his small wrist, preventing him from coming nearer to Kagome. Her blue eyes turned towards him, covered in a thin red sheen. He sighed in exasperation. "Kagome-chan, please don't cry again." He whined.

"Shut up brat." Inuyasha growled, turning his brown eyes on the pup. "If she wants to weep, then let her weep." He muttered, blowing his black hair out of his eyes.

Kagome glared at him, though the blood tears were accumulating in her eyes. "Don't you dare, you arrogant man. I have no time for this. I'm dead. Alive. Whatever. I live off of blood. You aren't helping my struggle any."

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "What are we doing here anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's the point of hiding in here?" he snapped, getting to his feet.

Kagome's eyes were roaming over his neck, the scent of his slightly sweaty skin and the sight of the pulsing blue vein that hid that delicious, hot drink that sent her mind reeling into ecstasy…

"Oi. Wench." He snapped, ears twitching. "Stop staring at me like you want to eat me."

She bit her lip and looked away, her preternatural eyes taking in the night forest around them. Sango and Miroku were staring warily at her across the fire. It danced along her white skin oddly, making her luminescent. "Sango…why don't you trust me?" she whispered, her blue eyes darting towards her once friend.

Sango looked away, pulling Shippou closer to her. She hugged the small kit, her hair falling into her tanned fact to cover her expression. Kagome turned her pleading gaze to Miroku, who was looking anywhere but her. He opened his mouth to speak, and Kagome was hoping that he would speak kind words to her, as he had once done only days ago, only to be disappointed.

"Higurashi-san, will you please step out of the circle? I need to raise the barrier." He murmured.

Kagome choked back a sob and silently complied, moving out of range of the fire. The shikon, still untainted, hung on her necklace, against her pale skin. That was the only indication that she was still pure.

Miroku silently placed the sutras in a five pointed star around the fire and silently blessed them with his holy powers. Blue sparks shot forth, twisting upwards and connecting in the sky to form a dome over their soon-to-be resting bodies.

She sat unceremoniously on a tree root, her back resting against the trunk, and her eyes resting upon her once companions as the blood tears streaked down her alabaster cheeks. Slowly, though still untrusting, they fell into a deep slumber. Shippou was snuggled into Sango's tummy, in the same manner in which he slept with Kagome before her change.

Kagome got to her feet and slowly began walking in the direction of a stream they had passed a while back. Her feet barely made a sound in the dark forest about them. Ahead of her, she could see the white flashes of Sesshoumarus' kimono between the trees as he walked at his leisurely pace.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She called softly, picking up her pace to catch up to the ever intimidating lord.

He did not stop, but he did acknowledge her presence with a small nod. "Priestess."

"I do not think I deserve that name anymore." She whispered, feeling the blood-tears well in her eyes. "I am impure. I steal from the living to live."

He continued on walking, seemingly ignoring her. "Impurity would mean that the cursed jewel you wear upon your neck would be tainted, would it not?" he murmured in his usual, quiet but powerful manner.

She nodded jerkily, but kept her eyes to the ground. Her preternatural skin glowed in the moonlight, almost in an iridescent manner. "I hate this."

Kagome was met with silence, and turned her head to see if he was listening. He was simply staring ahead, but the alertness of his posture tipped her off. "Hate what?"

She grit her teeth and twisted her fingers together. "I have no control. I sleep when the sun rises, and fear fire. An hour before dawn is upon us, my eyes are burning under the blaze of the oncoming threat." She growled.

He did not answer.

As they stood in silence, a noticeable shift in the wind occurred. Kagome looked about with frantic eyes, her mouth parting. Sesshoumaru simply grasped tokijin tightly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

An orb of foreign power appeared before them, the wind picking up speed and swirling around its silver shape.

As Kagome began to back away slowly, her steps cautious, a strong voice spoke from within the orb, resonating in the air around them. _"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh buruzum-ishi krimpatul."_

With a flare, and a scream erupting from Kagome in deafening decibels, the power engulfed their bodies.

_…I can see, when you stay low nothing happens…_

The change in the wizards' voice was astounding. Suddenly, it became menacing, powerful, and harsh as stone. A shadow seemed to pass over the high sun, and the porch for a moment grew dark. All trembled, and the Elves stopped their ears.

"Never before has any voice dares to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." Said Elrond, as the shadow passed and the company breathed once more.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again." Answered Gandalf. "None the less, I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For is that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. Out of Black Years come the words that the Smiths of Eregion heard, and knew that they had been betrayed:

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

"Know also, my friends, that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loath to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mord-" he cut off as a foreboding wind picked up, twisting their hair and flapping their clothes in its strong gusts. A silver orb appeared above the stone table that was set in the center of the room.

A deep voice resonated throughout the chamber. _"Hate what?"_

A female answered in a strained voice. _"I have no control. I sleep when the sun rises, and fear fire. An hour before dawn is upon us, my eyes are burning under the blaze of the oncoming threat."_

The orb collapsed within itself and with a burst, two figures were thrown into the room. An elegant male landed in a crouched state, his golden eyes narrowed and his lips curled back in a silent snarl as his silver hair settled about his shoulders. Beside him, a girl was laying on her side, half curled inward, her black hair strewn about her face.

She lifted her head and, with one glance upward, screamed and scrambled beneath the table, out of the sun. Her companion's gaze shifted to her, annoyance clearly written on his features. "Control yourself woman." He snapped, slowly standing. "Had you been in any danger, you would have been gone."

Her breathing regulated, and she stared with wide blue eyes at him. Her gaze suddenly shifted to their surroundings. Her eyes traced the features of those seated, slowly blinking. "I don't think we are in Edo, my lord." She whispered. She glanced at the sun, her mouth falling open in surprise, revealing sharp canines. "Kami." She whispered. "Kami help me."

"Woman." Snapped the silver haired man.

She ignored him.

"Priestess."

She turned fearful orbs towards him.

"The sun will not affect you." He said, speaking softly so that one barely heard him.

She slowly, and tentatively, crawled out, placing a hand out, wincing as the heat touched it. She emerged and they were soon standing side by side. It was then that they noticed that they were in the center of a group of people they had never seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**We are Soldiers, Stand or Die**

**Chapter 4**

_D/c: I don't own IY or __LotR__. The page breaks are lyrics, and I'm going to use a song until it's over, __then__ I'll use another. The page break in the last chapter [__…I can see, when you stay low nothing happens…__ was from the song, Stand my Ground, by Within Temptation. I don't own them. Song suggestions are open!!__ I am not sure if I get the facts right about the sun and moon, etc. I haven't read the __Silmarillion__ in a while. __The song featured in this chapter is still Stand My Ground._

_:p_

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the people that were standing around them, clenching her hands. Sesshoumaru stared impassively at those around them, not moving.

"Who are you?" asked the old man that stood across from them. His ling white hair was topped with a pointed hat, and his eye brows were bushy and long, reaching the wide brim of his hat. His eyes were piercing, seeking.

Before Kagome could answer the question directed their way, Sesshoumaru beat her to it. "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western province. This is my…" he paused for a moment, taking a moment to glance at her before continuing, "brother's consort, the priestess Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she unintentionally shuffled her feet.

They were met with silence.

A rather stout and short old fellow struggled to his feet and spoke firmly. "There is no lord in the Shire."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, yet his grasp on his demonic sword never slackened. Beside him, Kagome felt panic clawing its way viciously up her throat. She trembled, hugged herself, and moved so she was behind Sesshoumaru. She was quickly coming to a conclusion that she did not want to consider. Sesshoumaru voiced the question that was stuck in her mouth. "Where are we?" he asked in a smooth baritone.

A golden haired male answered before anyone else could, his voice lilting. "You currently stand in the heart of Imladris, Rivendell in westernesse tongue. You are in the council room of Lord Elrond, the Half-elven." He gestured towards Elrond, who was seated at the head of the company.

Sesshoumaru seemed to contemplate releasing his weapon, but he did, and by doing so, the company relaxed. "It seems," he began, addressing no one in particular, "that we have been thrown into another land."

It was Kagome that spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere. "You have got to be kidding me." She began, clutching her hair with twin pale fists. "Another one? Isn't enough that I've failed my classes because of travelling to help put the damn Shikon no Tama together? How are we supposed to get back now?" he voice was reaching unbearable pitches, and those present, the elves especially, had to fight from stopping their ears. "I mean, what, do the gods have no justice for those that fought for their whole country? This is uncalled for! It's unjust! It's-"

"Woman." Sesshoumaru warned, his voice low. She glared furiously at him, but remained silent.

_…Does it feel right_

Kagome sat silently on the edge of the bed, her fingers intertwined in her lap. She still had the vampiric qualities. Why didn't she burn up in the sun? She parted her lips and raised a pale hand to her teeth. A harsh sound escaped her lips. Yes…she still had the fang teeth.

To top it all off, she was on another quest not weeks after hers was ended.

Across from her, Sesshoumaru was sitting with his back against the wall. His left leg was tucked beneath his right, which was raised and bent at the knee. His right wrist hung limply from it, and his hair was draped about his shoulders.

They both hadn't spoken the length of the previous night, and it was now morning. Due to the assumptions made by the court and council, they were stuck in the same room.

A small knock on the door brought them both to their senses. "Come in." Kagome muttered, lowering her lips slightly.

The door opened to reveal the small hobbit, Frodo. He tentatively walked in, his bare feet shuffling. When he looked up, he noticed the two strangers looking at him. He coughed slightly. The woman shifted. The man merely ignored him. "Hello." He murmured. He was completely taken aback when the woman smiled warmly at him. She crossed her legs and patted the seat next to her. He smiled widely and accepted the invitation.

"So, Frodo was it?" she asked, the accent evident in her voice.

He nodded.

"What is the sun made out of?" She found herself asking.

Frodo hesitated for a moment, wondering why she was asking such a strange question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what is it? A large ball of fire?" she pressed.

"Of course not. I do not know the complete story, but a helper of The Valar is the caretaker for the light. The same goes for the moon."

"The Valar?" Sesshoumaru asked, inserting his presence.

Frodo sighed a bit impatiently. They were truly from another world. "The Valar are the helpers of Iluvatar, the creator of Middle Earth. They do his bidding. They are as gods."

Kagome nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "I won't be burned into a cinder." She said happily.

Frodo raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "It won't do. I am pleased to have met you, but we must be leaving in the morn." He said slowly.

"We are coming with you." Sesshoumaru drawled.

Kagome and Frodo adopted identical looks of horror.

"I just want to go home!" Kagome yelled just as Frodo denied what he had heard. "I cannot endanger more lives!"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her, his gaze seeming to freeze her core. "Woman, do you think that I, a taiyoukai, want to destroy a measly ring that might help the world that we do not exist in?" he stated more than asked. "I shall help. If you do not wish to assist them, then run with your tail tucked between your legs like a frightened pup."

She averted her gaze, finding the carpet very interesting. "That's not what I meant." She muttered.

"Then we shall be accompanying them in the morn."

Kagome nodded meekly, her blue eyes glaring at the carpet.

Frodo stood, apologizing. He took his leave, his head churning with the things he had just heard. With a sigh, he rubbed the healing wound in his shoulder and headed to his rooms to prepare for the journey in the morning.

_…Late at night, things I thought I put behind me…_

Kagome stood beneath the large archway that marked the entrance to the elven city of Imladris. Ahead of her, Sesshoumaru was conversing with the head of the group, the one called Gandalf. There were two men, Aragorn and Boromir, a dwarf, Gimli, three newer hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They were waiting for two more. A sudden cough from behind her alerted her to their presence. She turned and stared as Frodo and a slender, blond man came forward. "Hello Frodo." She greeted, kneeling down to hug the small hobbit. He smiled wanly and hugged her back.

The blond man walked past her and greeted Aragorn with a large hug, laughter in his voice, which was as crystal clear as a stream.

She did not pay attention as Elrond spoke to them one last time, or as they set out. She simply followed the brisk pace which they set, adoring the tunic, boots, and leggings supplied by the elves. They were light and comfortable. However, she felt as useless as the pony that was being led by little Sam, Bill. Actually, she felt almost more useless. At least Bill carried most of their essentials. Kagome did not even have her bow anymore.

She kept beside Sesshoumaru, casting fleeting glances at their surroundings, and the beauty of Imladris stunned her. It held the same surreal beauty of the Sengoku Jidai, yet it seemed more preternatural. More alive. The sun was shining down, and the feeling was uncomfortable on her skin. It irritated her, pained her slightly, and she managed to shield her face as much as she could with her inky black hair, but the dark color seemed to attract the heat, and made her suffer even more.

This did not go unnoticed by Aragorn.


End file.
